


You should have said it

by Cataoct24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataoct24/pseuds/Cataoct24
Summary: Kara loved Lena, but what happened when she got her work become more important than taking care of her love of her life?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	You should have said it

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "Should have said it" by Camila Cabello. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

"Lena…"

"No Kara, you know it is too late. Please go".

Kara was floating outside Lena's balcony, in Supergirl's suit. She had a mission across the country. All of a sudden she found her voice. She voice was near, her heartbeat too. The superhero decided to follow it just to see if she could find her.

The CEO had moved away but the kryptonian didn't know where. When she decided to end things with Kara, that night the blonde remembered all too well. 

The question was, how did this happen? 

"Lena please, I'm sorry".

"Kara, you knew what you had to do and you didn't do it. Now go, Sam is coming over and I don't want to upset her".

"Sam?" Kara wanted to cry but she contained herself. Deep down she knew she deserved this.

"Funny how after all these years you decided to find me. Now you care about me?"

Kara didn't answer.

"I knew it".

\-----------------------

_Two years ago_

_Lena has just moved from Metropolis to National City. She was in a restaurant trying to get some L Corp things done for the week, but she didn't feel like working._

_"Lena!"_

_She turned around to find Kara. That lovely reporter that came to her office a few days ago._

_"Kara! What a surprise! Didn't expect to find you here. How are you?" She hugged her._

_"I'm fine. I was just waiting for my sister but apparently she had some work situation. So I'm here alone, and you? What's that?"_

_"Oh this? Just boring work stuff. But I'm actually hungry". Lena said hoping Kara would stay._

_"Really?" Kara's face lit up. "Do you mind if I have lunch with you? Now that my sister isn't coming I really don't want to eat alone"._

_"Of course! It would have been a shame if that happened. Come and sit!"._

_Lena cleared the table and asked for the menu._

_"I can bet you can't eat all of the entrees this place has. Alex always says I eat too much but I don't think it"._

_"Oh, really? Bring it on!" Lena laughed._

_After of what it felt like hours, Lena and Kara talked and ate quite more that both of them normally do._

_"Hey Kara. Do you want to go to the movies today?" Lena didn't want that day to end. Being with Kara somehow made her feel alive and she hoped that feeling would last long._

_The blonde was surprised. She hadn't heard from Alex or the DEO in hours, so she thought she was free. And spending time with Lena was starting to become her favorite thing._

_"Sure!" Kara answered with a smile that could light up the whole town._

_\------------_

"Did you know why I started looking for you?"

Kara said while landing on Lena's balcony, still away from her. Lena was facing the door as she was about to go inside. She stopped as Kara spoke, but didn't turn around or said anything.

"I realized I shouldn't have put my Supergirl work first. I left you alone and I knew it was bad, but my pride got me and I hurt you. So I went to your house but they told me you had moved". 

A tear went down Lena's face but Kara didn't see it.

"I wanted to apologize but you were gone. It was two years ago, but I still hoped we could at least talk. As friends".

"Kara." Words finally left Lena's mouth.

"You know how bad I want to go back to that day at the restaurant, our first date. I knew it was you from that very first moment and I knew you felt it too. But as you said it, you were too proud to understand that when our relationship changed it was hurting me too. But you never said you needed me, that you loved me as much as loved you, didn't you?"

\----------------------------

_It was the 10th time in two months that Kara had bailed Lena on a date. She was alone at their apartment, putting the wine back at the fridge after she waited hours for Kara to at least told her that she wasn't coming. But she knew, it wasn't the first time and something broke inside her that night._

_She told herself she could handle it. Dating a superhero wasn't easy but when Kara told her she was Supergirl and about her life in Krypton she felt happy because she felt her girlfriend trusted her. Little did she know it was going to be a nightmare months later._

_She waited for Kara. Around 4am, the kryptonian landed on their balcony. She went to the kitchen to look for something to eat._

_"Babe, are you awake?"_

_Lena was crying, Kara listened to her erratic breathing. She rushed to their bedroom and found her in their bed, hugging her knees._

_"Lena, Lena are you ok? What happened?"_

_The fact that Kara had forgotten their monthversary made Lena even more angry but she contained herself._

_She got up and faced Kara._

_"Do you know what day it was? Yesterday?"_

_"Hmm no. You know? I catched a thief today! She was an alien but Alex helped me and-"_

_"Kara, stop"._

_"Lena, I'm trying to tell you about my day! I listened to you when you tell me about your L-Corp stuff and I don't interrupt you"._

_"I can't handle this anymore, Kara. You, pretending everything is ok when it isn't. And it was worse when you forgot our date tonight. I waited for you! But you always put work first, don't you? Tell me Kara Zor-El do you love me?"_

_Lena was crying in a way Kara hadn't seen her before._

_The blonde was about to say something when Alex called her._

_"Supergirl, we need you at the DEO now"._

_"I have to go". She said it and left._

_The CEO knew it was time to stop crying and leave._

_The next day when Kara arrived at their place, all of Lena's clothes were gone._

_\---------------_

Lena's phone rang, it was Sam. 

"Hi babe!"

"Yes, everything is ready."

"I'm waiting to see you too. Drive safe."

"Sure, love you too darling."

Lena hung up and finally turned around to face Kara, who was looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"I met Sam when I just first moved here. L-Corp needed an investor and she came around. We started as friends but then we became official two months ago". Lena smiled. "That was actually our first kiss". 

Kara felt a tear coming down her cheek.

The bell rang, Sam had arrived and Kara somehow knew it was her time to leave. She lost her love of her life just because she couldn't see love was more important than work. 

Lena was about to leave when Kara grabbed her arm but Lena didn't look at her.

"Lena, I loved you. A lot. And now I understand that what I did was wrong, but please tell me we can still be friends. I won't ask for anything else". 

Those green eyes that Kara loved met her own blue eyes.

"I get that you're lonely now, but remember you made that choice. I was better when you didn't look for me. If you wanted things to be different, you should've have said it, Kara".

Lena turn around and went inside her house. She opened the door and Sam kissed her. They started to get things ready for dinner.

Kara looked at them from the distance, knowing that the person who is loving Lena now could have been her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what to think and thanks for reading!


End file.
